Dance, Leaf to the Sound
by Fagor
Summary: Kin, member of Orachimaru's sound team, lost to Shikamaru. Waking in a hospital bed, Shino helps her live her life once again.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You got any info to tell me, tell me. Anything would be helpful at this point.

---------------------------------------

"Winner, Shikamaru!"

The Genins go wild at the victory of the lazy Nara boy, still griping about facing women in fights. He simply straddled off the arena before one of the examiners directed him to the nearest medic center. His arms hurt from the needles in there, but a satisfying win was more than enough to forget the pain a little. His opponent...Kin Tsuchi, the sound Nin that almost did in Lee back at the second exam. Right now, she's nicely unconscious from his little trick. (Damn, that was too much trouble.)

-------------3 hours later-----------

"N...nani?" Kin's eyes fluttered open to the brightness around, confused as to how she got in a soft bed with a window. She noticed her clothes were still on, yet the forehead protector was gone, out of sight. She looks around, noticing the white sheets on her, a glass of water, some flowers, and an open window. "Wait...flowers? From who?" It was clear now that she was in a hospital bed, in the middle of Konoha, not a Sound building.

(Why would they take me in? I failed my mission, and Orochimaru. What a pain...hope I don't have to go all the way back alone. Wonder how the other guys are doing? Is Zaku still alive? Jeez, I'm talking to myself.) She sighed at the mess in her thoughts, while settling back into the pillow amidst all the sunshine. Kin tried to shut her eyes to fall asleep, but suddenly the door opens.

"Huh? Who's there?"

"......Just a visitor." The mysterious Shino answered. In his hand were nothing but a book and flowers.

She took note of this. "Were you the one that sent the flowers?" Kin asked.

"...No. It was by a guy named Zaku. He told me to give these to you as a 'sorry' note."

"I'm surprised he even talked to you, seeing as how you were the one that blasted his arms apart." she commented quite rudely.

"...I had to." Shino lazily defended. "To be a Chuunin requires some risk of death. I just took the easy way out and let him live."

"Yeah, but making him nothing more than a cripple is far worse than death. How would you like it if I blew your arms off?" said Kin.

"......Try me."

"Why you-ow ow ow!" Her attempt to punch the over-coated boy resulted in a massive head migraine. Clutching her head in pain, she was reminded why her presence was in the hospital in the first place. "Damn that Shika-whatever lazy ass! I can't believe I lost against that stupid idiot! And a trick like that, too! Now I feel like a fool for even- ow ow!"

Shino immediately got out some pills from his pocket. "...Here, some aspirin."

The girl instantly took it and downed the water along with it, gasping for air after the digestion of it. "Damn...you guys make your wall too hard, you know?" she randomly said as the headache began to die down. "And I was just wondering-"

"...Yes, I know."

"Know what?" Her head tilted at his comment. "What, you can read my mind or something?"

"...It's obvious you're worried about the well-being of yourself. As a former servant of Orochimaru, you have been charged with S-Class punishments and attempted murder on the Uchiha blood clan. Punishments include life in prison and execution."

"Are you kidding?! But I'm just a kid!" Kin lamely argued, knowing full well a Shinobi has equal rights and trial, no matter what the age. "You can't be serious!"

"...But." He continued on, "The title of former servant has been nullified since Jounin Anko is also one. Plus, the attempted murders were overlooked since it was part of the exam and Gaara has also been looked into more for his actions. You will most likely live and be free, upon if you quit being Orochimaru."

"Ha-ha!" She yelled happily. "Of course I'm going to quit ole-snake head. No way I'm going to die because of him! Pretty soon I can just relax and go home-"

"...However." Shino's words turned her optimism cold. "You must go through a procedure with the Konoha officials along with the Hokage himself. Instructions about this will be due reported tomorrow. Good luck, then." As he turned to leave, the girl called out to him.

"Wait! Where am I supposed to go? I'm not exactly from this village, you know? I need a guide...any guide!"

He hesitated for a moment. "...I'll go get Shikamaru-" But before he could leave the room,

"Ah hell no!" She immediately objected. "The last thing I want to do is ask _him_ for anything! I'd rather have you than that lazy ass."

This miffed the destruction bug holder enough to turn around. "...Really. That's a surprise. I thought you'd rather ask someone that defeated you instead of someone that disable your friend for life."

"He can live, like you said. I got actual pride, and that Nara guy is the last person I want to see."

"...Fine. I'll see you tomorrow then."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes: And concludes this then. I don't really know if anyone has done a Kin fic, let alone with Shino. Any info on either would be appreciated. Btw, I got a lot of weird explanations about the Destruction Bugs and Shino's family. Plus maybe some Kin past flashbacks. Maybe. Next time...Chapter 2: Kin's Trial.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I'll slap you if you need to be told of this.

-------------

Kin's Trial

------------

The brightness covered the hidden village of Konoha, forcing Kin to keep her eyes squinted while looking around. She had nothing more than her standard uniform, minus the hair bow and Sound headband. In front of her was Shino showing the way, and obvious that the sun didn't really matter to his eyes.

(Wonder why he wears sunglasses all the time? And isn't it hot under that jacket? Weird...I know his powers are something with bugs, but still.) She couldn't hold her curiousity any longer. "Hey. Shino?"

"...Yes?" he said without missing a step.

"What's with your clan? Do they all wear sunglasees and thick coats or something everytime?" said Kin with little tact. "Don't the bugs die in the heat, or is that not happening right now?"

"...Maybe this will all be explained in the future. Just worry about the trials ahead, and then begin to explore life." said Shino, continuing his pace.

The mention of the trial sent waves of coldness down her spine. "Oh, that's just great. Why'd you have to remind me that?"

"...Is that not the reason why we're walking outside? First of all, you're supposed to be in bed for at least another day." he reminded.

"...I'm a Shinobi! What kind of warrior would I be with 'rest' anyway?" She stubbornly put it. "You just worry about your problems and I'll worry about mine."

(...Unfortuntely, you _are_ my problem.) he thought afterwords. "...Fine, then. The main headquarters is up ahead."

In a few short minutes, Kin was taken before a huge Colosseum-like building with ancient stone supports and Leaf flags all around. Behind it was the famous 'Mt. Hokage' with three faces carved into it, its stone gaze in full glory. She was simply open-jawed at the size and power that monument had over her, staring like a little kid told that all jutsus are now learnable by anyone.

(Impressive indeed. I can see why Fire Country has a lot of respect around the other countries. Better than ours, anyway.) she thought with hints of envy. (All we have are houses, and houses, and...more houses. It's just a place made by Orochimaru to hide out, I guess.) If it weren't for the rising sun, she would've just stayed in awe of the mountain for days at least.

"...Kin?" Shino poked gently at her shoulder, getting her out of the trance. "...Kin, the trial is inside the building. Let's go." He walks right in, pushing the door open but with enough pause to let Kin follow through.

"Right." She runs right in, and then Shino hurries along. The trial begins.

---Konoha Courtroom---

"And as the defense rests, now we will decide on the punishment." The village elder declares before sitting down with the other members of the council. It had been three grueling hours, most of which consisted of her just listening about the laws and history of Konoha, Orachimaru's latest actions against the village, and how to find the nearest ramen stand. (Strange indeed. Aren't they supposed to defend my case or something?) On her right in the defendent's desk was a man called Gai, who looked like a renegade ape with a bad haircut. He just kept saying everything's alright and does a wierd 'ping' sound when he smiles.

(Isn't this guy that Lee's teacher or something? I figured he would punch me in for harming his precious miniture-self. Now I know something's going on here.) She looked around the room, seeing no one else but the Jounin, the council, and the big Hokage himself. (Even the boss is here. Don't tell me the Uchiha blood is that important. Least Shino could've stayed, instead of trying not to fall asleep here. I swear...one more time about how white hair can make cake taste better and I'll shut their cake hole!)

The silence was broken with the Hokage clearing his throat. "It is decided. Will the defendent please rise?" Kin did. "As the case rests, you were ordered by Orochimaru, S-Class Missing Nin, to kill the prominent blood and survivor of Uchiha. For this, you have been given these sets of punishments."

Kin held her breath, pretending that doing so she wouldn't be done of the following words.

"First: You will not be able to take any Chuunin exams for one year. That includes the Hidden village of Leaf and any countries or villages it might take in. You will not be promoted in rank by any circumstances nor any missions for the said time of era.

Second: You are to remain in the village of Konoha under probation.

Third: You will be under the care of a volunteer family here until the sentence is fulfilled. That is all." The room blacked out, then again light came, only showing Kin alone and shocked.

"I-I'm not dead? No jail or execution? Just stay here for a measly year and then be free?" She mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she raised a fist high in the air with glee and joy. "Hell yeah! I'm still alive!"

"...For now." A voice told from the open door. "...Let's go then."

She saw the boy with cold eyes-er, lens. "Shino, guess what? I'm not dead or going to jail!"

Shino didn't bat an eyebrow at the news. "...I know. I said let's go." he said with the same calmness.

"Huh? To where?"

His back was turned with the light outside brimming in. "...Where else? I'm the volunteer family."

-----------------------------------------

Another chappie done! Whew! I really like how this is turning out so far. A year in Konoha...hmm! So many possibilities!


	3. 3

Author Notes: Original cast, eh? I thought someone already did this...or maybe that was Naruto and Hinata. Oh, well.

Disclaimer: Now I have a hammer. Don't make me remind you.

-----------------------

"What do you mean, you're the volunteer family?!" Kin demanded , once they were outside the building. "You mean you knew I wasn't going to die?"

Shino continued his pace. "...No, but I had a hunch the sentence wasn't too severe. In that case, I convinced my family to be the volunteer family for that likely court decision." he explained calmly.

The girl stopped suddenly, infuriated by all the unanswered questions. "But why did you decided to take me in? I may sound stupid for reminding you of this, but I did try to kill your precious Uchiha blood line."

"...If you didn't, someone else would've. That's the life of the Shinobi. Stop trying to get yourself in more trouble." said Shino, still walking towards an unsaid destination.

However, Kin wasn't done yet. "Hey! You still didn't answer my first question! Why did you decided to take me in?" She waited patiently, although her tapping foot didn't tell so. In a second, Shino started running faster away from her surprising her for just a bit. "Hey! Get back here! I still have a bone to pick with you!" She sprinted straight for him, keeping up the same speed as him nicely, but there was a seven step gap that she could not overcome. As they turned to a corner, Kin saw nothing but people at the end of it. No guy with shades and a overcoat anywhere in sight.

"Drats. Where did he go?" she mumbled while scouting the place. Of course, being in the hospital meant bad food and she didn't like bad food so..."Arg! Stupid stomache. Why do hospitals have generic jello anyway? They fix up the organs, then that stuff gets them out. What a pain." Surrendering to her rumbling food dissolver, she decided to get some chow at the shop behind her. A simple pull to the right opened the door to sweet smell in the air. Then this reminded of a major problem. (Oh crud, I forgot I don't have any money. Crap! Why is everything bad the minute I'm enjoying myself?)

"Oh, you must be Kin." The lady behind the sushi bar spoke up with a serene smile on her face. "Come on in! We got some food if you're hungry!" She rummage under the counter to get what it appears to be a bento of sorts. First off, why is this woman offering her lunch? Second, how does she know her name?

"Uh, miss? I think you have me confused with someone else." It was probably true, as Kin was a common name in Sound.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked. "And it's Mrs., not miss. Heaven forbid what my husband might do to get remarried with me. Or even my son will complain."

Married? This woman was married? She barely looked a day over 21, yet she even has a kid with that figure? Wait, she said a son. The woman has a son, and Shino disappeared around here so..."Excuse me, but is your son's name Shino?"

The woman put on a delighted smile. "See? I knew you were the Kin Shino was talking about. I'm sorry if he ran off like that. He just remembered a meeting with his father, so it can be a while before they finish. Meanwhile, wanna have some lunch?

"Sure..." She cautiously approached the woman, as if an attack was coming any minute. Shino was a bug user, so his mother could also be one. Even if her son has no regrets about Sasuke's death attempts, the older generation might not be so forgiving. "And what is exactly in that bento, Mrs. Aburame?"

She began to list the items off her head. "Oh, some sushi, wasabi, water, vitamins, and a meatbun. It's what I usually make for my baby Shino-"

"Mother!" Shino suddenly opened the door at the back, his breath panting and slightly red at the cheek. "I told you not to tell Kin about anything of our family unless I explain first. _Especially_ me!" His lens glanced slightly at the girl before glaring at his mother. "Can I at least be alone with her so she won't freak out like the last one?"

(Last time? What is he-) Before she could finish the thought, Mrs. Aburame declared "Alright, Shino. You win. Do what you want with her as long you're still innocent!" she playfully warned before leaving the room. Now there was just Shino, who was coming closer to the counter with a touch of red, which she doubted was because of the coat. Slowly, he sat down next to her and broke the silence.

"...Sorry about earlier." he apologized.

"The mother, or the running away?" she jokinly asked.

"...Both." he said with a tone of dissapointment. "Sometimes I wish she was a clan member, so she could be a little less carefree and talk about me every time. And I mean _everytime_."

"Oh." Kin took in this new information. "So you got your blood limit from your father, then?" she asked while chowing down on the sushi.

"...Yes, but it's not really a blood limit ability. Our family just has a higher synchronization rate with the Destruction Bugs than anyone else. Other than that, we're just like any other Shinobis."

"What about your dad marrying a regular woman? Doesn't that limit the bloodline a bit?" She already started on the meatbun, stating how hungry she was.

"...Not really." said Shino, pushing his shades back a little. "By marrying and concieving a child with a non blood line, that decreases the number of times we can have a generation. I'm the 23rd, and our limit in Fire Country is 103."

"You mean there's more of you?"

"...Yes, technically there are more with the same type of blood line, but they most likely use different Chakra bugs. Fire's is Destruction Bugs. I think Thunder has some Alteration Bugs, and the example goes on."

"Really. That means you don't have a lot of pressure to continue the family blood line, do you?"

"...No, but that doesn't mean others try do."

Kin stopped her lunch. "What do you mean? Does it have to with what your mother said? Something about not scaring away this one? What does that mean?"

Shino got up suddenly, and began back to the back room. "...Kin, part of the reason why we volunteered to house you is so-"

"So what?" She was curiously wondering again why she was let in with Shino's family.

"...Is because-" He was interrupted by the door opening, showing a very excited Mrs. Aburame. "Oh, Shino! Did you tell her about the engagement plans?"

Meltdown. "What?!"

------------------------------------------

Er, anymore said and I think something will slip from my fingers. Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts! I really enjoy writing this!


	4. 4

Author's notes: Let's see, last time Kin just heard Shino's mother about something with engagement. I had a lot of people jumping ahead of them selves, but I don't blame you. I almost thought the same thing! (Stupid peer pressure.)

Disclaimer: Today's tool of the day is a chainsaw. Don't make me remind you.

------------------------------------------

Kin was furiously red, but whether it was out of embarassment or pure anger nobody knew. "What do you mean, 'engagement plans?!' You guys only took me in so I have to marry your son?!" The vitamins in hand were being crushed to powder, and eventually into the air.

The 'son' turned to the woman. "...Mother, _you're_ the reason why the last one ran away in fear. Honestly, can you not yell out things before such is explained properly?" He looked back at Kin with a nervous glance. "Sorry about that. You didn't hear it right."

"Then please explain what's going on. _Now._" she growled.

As he began to speak, his glasses were pushed up back to his eyebrows. "First of all, no you are not going to be engaged to me. At least, not for real." said Shino.

"What?!" Obviously, this is not making her any calmer. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"...To explain properly, we would need to speak to my father." he said calmly, then started the walk back to the room. "...Or you could just stay here trying to put that thing called a dress with my mother."

Kin looked at the happy mother with the awful clothing, then double-took on him again walking away. "Wait up!"

---Aburame Training Room---

The two kids enter a large room filled with practice dummies and charts of the human body, surrounded by an array of shining windows from all directions. Kin was just amazed at how much natural light could be in one room, which could explain why they wear sunglasses. "Oh, by the way...why do you wear shades all the time?"

He pushed back the said items back up again. "...These are special glasses that lets us detect any bugs that are compatible with our blood. It allows us to keep in check the Chakra Bugs in case they go wild or become curious once in a while. By keeping these at all times, we gain mastery of our tools much faster and easier."

"And the coats? Is that where you guys store the bugs?"

"...No. Our coats are Chakra-channeled heat systems that keep our body temperature ten percent higher than most people. This keeps the bugs alive and well, since they require at least a 100 degree enviroment. As for the location of the bugs themselves...well, that's secret."

Kin could've sworn she saw a smile under that heavy collar, but decided to pass it off. "Anyway, where's your dad that's going to explain this 'engagement'? I don't see another person here, you know and-Kyaa!" She was surprised by the sudden movement of a nearby practice dummy jumping straight at her.

"...Father, not now." he said calmly.

The straw dummy blasted in a puff of smoke, revealing a large man instead with just pants and shades. His huge muscles along with a dark tan told that this man was most likely the 'father.' "You're Shino's dad?"

"Yes, and you must be Kin. Shino told me about you." he said in the gruff voice.

"Oh?" she wondered. "And what exactly did he tell you? Nothing bad, I hope."

"He said you're like Ino."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like who?"

The man merely chuckled. "You'll see. Now, I've come to understand that you might've misheard what my wife has said, yes? Well I'm to say that you aren't being engaged or forced to marry my son."

"Whew! That's good. I can't stand weddings, but what did she mean then?"

"We have a situation." Shino's father began pacing back and forth. "You see, believe it or not our bloodline ability to have a higher chance of survival in Chakra Bug rituals is very sought after. Many families, including other Bloodline limits, have been trying to get into a bond marriage with my son. They think by having two Bloodline abilities, their family will gain more respect and power. Very tiring to argue, so we agreed that if we already found a fiancee for him they would stop. A year is perfect to fake it out until they forget about us."

"I see. So I'm the fake fiancee then." She thought about this for a moment. "I get my own room, right?"

He shook his head. "No. You are living in a village of ninjas, so I'm sure they will check in Shino's room once in a while. Just to be safe, you'll be sleeping in the same room all year."

The information clicked in her head, then spun out of control. "I have to what?! With a boy?!"

"Yes, a son is usually a male and marriage is usually done by two opposite genders. Is there a problem?"

"I-I..." She put her head, knowing there's not much to do besides this. Otherwise, she'll be wandering around the village with nothing for an entire year. And Shino doesn't give off the vibe of a pervert...unlike some people she heard about. "Okay, then. I'll do it. Just a year, right?"

"Yes." He then started out for the door. "We'll start by moving everything in now. Shino, start shopping for Kin's stuff please."

"...Yeah, dad."

---Later at Night---

"Good night, kids! Don't let the bed bugs bite, even though you control them." Mrs. Aburame chuckled. "Oh, and behave yourself Shino baby. Hope you don't do anything I wouldn't do, you know."

Slam! Shino closed the door with immense speed at the mention of that warning. Turning around, he met the slightly red-faced Kin. "Sorry about that again. She's really encentric sometimes."

"You've mentioned that already." She let out a long yawn from exhaustion of moving all her new stuff in, while looking around her/their room. A large bed in the middle of the room connecting the wall, a bathroom joined together from across, accessories of their favorite stuff, and a nice, heavy drape covering the window. "You think this is convincing enough? I didn't think you would buy this too." She lifted her arms, showing her new long pajamas in full view along with a recently washed stream of hair flowing down to her hips.

"It's kinda hard not to think this." he said.

"Hey! You didn't hesitate that time." she commented on his usual way of talking.

"Well, you are my 'fiancee' and I should speak to you as if one."

"Yeah." she agreed. "But do you have to wear those glasses even when sleeping?"

"No, I'm going to take them off. I just don't want to show you."

"Why not? Got something to hide? Red eyes, or maybe no eyes?"

He got some blankets from the closet. "I have eyes, but I just don't want to show them yet. Besides, they're very dangerous to both me and the person that sees them. They entrance both me and the other in a double-genjutsu that forces each of them in a controlled dream state. Basically if I see an enemy with my eyes, he can kill me mentally since I'm not trained there yet. Most enemies of higher class can easily defeat us since we are not trained in genjutsu much. Only say my mother and father can see each other eye-to-eye since they love each other so much that they would never harm themselves."

"Okay, then." She decided to forget about the whole question, and instead concentrated on his actions. "What are doing with those?"

"I'm sleeping on the floor. The families will know even people in love are sometimes insecure on the first day. I'm sure you want the bed to yourself today."

"But it's your bed!" She didn't want to lie even though she does want the bed, but still..." I can't just take your stuff just because of those stupid spies. I'll take the floor!"

"I can't allow it." he halted. "You're still supposed to be recovering, and being on the floor isn't going to help. Please sleep on the bed, Kin-sama."

The girl was very surprised at that. Not only did he actually said her name for the first time, but also with -sama. "What did you say? Kin-sama?"

He finished the make-shift bed, and then blew out the lights leaving only the moonlight through the drapes. "I'm sorry...is that too much?"

"No, it's just...sounds kinda weird. Sama, huh?" She also began her sleep, snuggling into the thick covers of the bed. "Then I guess...it's goodnight......Shino-sama."

A moment passed, as the sounds of crickets became the backround of the long night ahead. She heard the boy's shades let down on the floor, and heard his voice. "Kin?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"...It does sound weird. Night."

"Good-night..._Shino-sama._" she giggled.

---------------------------------------------

Holy Shikamaru! ....Yeah, that was a bad line. How about "Holy KLHKLJSDLKHJKLHJ!!!!!"....

Er, just review please while I find a better catch phrase.


End file.
